


Whisky fights + Lonely nights

by EWM



Series: Comfortember (myfirstone!!) [16]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016) Whump, Drunk and alone, F/M, Gen, Mac all alone, Mac gets drunk alone, Poor Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Sad MacGyver, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EWM/pseuds/EWM
Summary: Mac drunk and alone after a fight with his friends, he muses on those who have tried to protect him and the consequencesCOMFORTEMBER DAY 16 – PROTECTIVE (believe it or nor I wrote it with this in mind)
Relationships: Angus MacGyver & Charlie Robinson (MacGyver TV 2016), Angus MacGyver & Desiree "Desi" Nguyen, Angus MacGyver & James MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Wilt Bozer & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: Comfortember (myfirstone!!) [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996306
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Whisky fights + Lonely nights

Mac sat alone on his deck, brooding the fire was lit and a bottle of Jack next to him. The house was empty, he had screamed at Desi, snapped at Bozer and banished them from the house. Boze had offered Desi a couch to sleep on furious at Mac for taking out his rage on them, Riley had departed virtually in tears. As Bozer departed, he told Mac

_“Call me when you want to talk again.”_

Mac had responded by slamming the door in his face. The fight had started when protecting people came up, protecting those they love came up. Everyone was a little drunk and maudlin so they all started to air their worries, it had started out innocent enough, Riley worried about her mother, Bozer about his parents, Desi didn’t said very much, but she nodded sympathetically. But Mac already stressed and possibly the most exhausted of all them, snapped. He started to rage about how protecting people it was overrated, it was always ended suffering, there was always a horrible price to pay…he rambled and ranted, the others staring at him shocked and upset. 

People had always been protective of Mac. His friends had always watched out for him, perhaps to replace the family he had lost because as Jack and Bozer always pointed out, they were his family. In one-way Mac was flattered by it and in another it drove him mad. He knew he never needed protecting, he could always manage on his own, it was in his blood to cope, to survive, his father had made sure of that from an early age. Being able to survive, to fix his own problems had been drilled into him from early on, it wasn’t a bad thing, he loved fixing things and he was great at it.

But the people around him never seemed to really understand that, first it was Bozer in school. Boze protected him from the bullies in the halls, even getting himself suspended himself in the process. It wasn’t that Mac wasn’t grateful to Boze, he hated getting spat on and having his lunch money stolen, but he felt so guilty for getting Boze into trouble that he couldn’t look him in the eye for a week afterwards. Boze had always insisted that Donnie had had it coming and he didn’t care, but Mac could never shake the feeling of guilt.

Then it was Carlos in basic training, the first time Mac had argued with their commanding officer. Carlos had stepped up and intervened, so the officer took a step back, it helped that Carlos stood at over six foot tall, so he was a hard man to argue with. When Mac had gotten himself in the stockade Carlos had promptly punched a fellow soldier in the face just so he could keep Mac company. Again Mac was grateful for Carlos, the stockade was boring and lonely and Carlos told the best jokes, but when Mac thought too much about it he felt nothing but shame that his friend had gotten in trouble on his behalf.

And the of course there was Jack. True with Jack it had been different, it had literally been Jack’s job to protect him in Afghanistan and he was amazing at. Jack was a fantastic shot and had brilliant instincts, ones Mac could never hope to match. He saved MacGyver’s life so many times that he lost count. But then…he turned up again, he was due to leave and head home to his beloved Texas, but then he didn’t. He turned up in that battered old jeep and sat next to Mac, determinedly not leaving his side, declaring how important he was and how the place would be a much better world with Mac in it. So Mac was once again consumed by guilt as someone put himself in danger for him, ‘to protect him’.

Jack continued to protect Mac as they entered the Phoenix Foundation, again it was his job. Mac became so used to it that he always sort of assumed that Jack would be there, Jack would always be there to watch his back, to keep him safe. Jack had leapt through fire to save MacGyver again and again, he’d followed him happily down every crazy path, every scheme, hunting his father, hunting Murdoc. Jack had always been there, until he wasn’t…until he had to leave and go protect someone else. Mac got a different feeling of guilt this time, combined with a bit of rage, he was furious at Jack for leaving and desperate for him not too, but also guilt-ridden for even wanting Jack to stay behind.

Then there was Charlie…Mac tried not to think of Charlie. Charlie, his best friend, his partner, a brilliant EOD with a family and friends, gone simply because he was trying to protect Mac, to stop him having to make a horrible decision.

Then there was Lasky, another innocent man, this time Mac was the one who had done the sacrificing, ‘the protecting’ . He hadn’t had to sacrifice anything truly important, a man he barely knew, all in the name of saving the city, he made a horrible decision that would weigh on him for the rest of his life, he had deprived two girls of their father all in the ‘name of protecting the city’.

Mac smashed the now empty whisky bottle against the floor, it shattered with a very satisfying noise scattering thousands of little pieces of glasses across his deck, he put his down on and it came in bloody, he stared at his hand, at the tiny little red daggers in his skin. Yes…protecting him was poison, protecting him, protecting always ended in death. All those little red lines represented some horrible cost, some horrible price paid for protecting Mac.

His father had paid the price, his Aunt, Charlie, so many people had paid the price all in aid of protecting him and more people would die…simply for protecting him. He got up from staring at the fire and walked around his deck, squeezing his hand, letting the blood drip through his fingers. He looked at the LA skyline and screamed.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I didn't mean to make this quite so depressing, should I continue it? Or leave it as a lonely one-shot ??


End file.
